The Ultimate Price
by Secrets N Lies
Summary: Kagome leaves Sesshomaru for unknown reasons and all Sesshomaru wants to know is why? But when Sesshomaru finds out, will he risk the ultimate price to be with her.
1. Chapter 1

**Untitled**

**Chapter One**

"Kagome, you can't do this to me," whined a silver haired man to a woman sitting at the corner of a bar. The women had silky raven locks that went down a little below her shoulders. She had a body of a goddess and dazzling sapphire blue orbs, "I won't let you leave me like this. Not after all the things we've been through."

He kept whining to her, but the raven headed woman would not listen to him.

"Sesshomaru, I can't do this anymore with you," Kagome said, "I'm sorry, but I don't love you."

"I said I wasn't leaving you and that's final," Sesshomaru said as he grabbed Kagome by her arm and yanked her out of the bar.

Getting to his car, Sesshomaru opened the door and pushed Kagome into the passenger side of the vehicle. He put the seatbelt on tightly and got to the drivers side and started the car.

The drive was short and silent as the couple did not talk to each other. Kagome kept her arms crossed the whole entire time with a scowl on her face. When they got to Sesshomaru's house, Sesshomaru got out of the car only to go to Kagome's passenger side and yank her out forcefully. He didn't mean to do it intentionally but the woman was being so stubborn.

Dragging her inside the large estate, Sesshomaru guided Kagome to his room. He locked the door behind him and turned to face his so called girlfriend.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Sesshomaru questioned and allowed his emotionless mask to slide off.

"I'm not doing anything," Kagome said, "I just want to break up with you. I think we should start seeing other people."

Walking to her, Sesshomaru slid his hand onto her face and made her look at him. He stared at her, not believing what he was hearing. Those nights he would spend with her in his bed and those mornings where he would wake up to see her beautiful face staring back at him seemed like a dream.

Was this really the end? He didn't want it to be.

"Who is it?" Sesshomaru whispered not believing in his own vioce.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome answered confused.

"Who are you seeing?"

"No one. No one at all."

"Then why?"

"Sometimes things don't work out and we have to do what's best."

"Give me a second chance," Sesshomaru pleaded, "Let me make things right."

"I'm sorry," Kagome said shaking her head and letting Sesshomaru's hand fall onto his side.

Gently, Sesshomaru pulled Kagome into a tight embrace. He held onto her as if his life depended on it. He slowly looked at her face again and saw that she was crying. He wiped away the tears only to get new ones replacing the old droplets.

He slid his face onto hers where his forehead was touching hers and he closed his eyes only to softly place his lips onto hers. At first, she did not respond to the kiss, but as he was nippling on her lower lip she slowly allowed him access into her mouth.

The kiss was passionate and it held a lot of meaning for Sesshomaru and he knew it did for her too. When the pair broke apart for air, Kagome started to lean her head onto Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she said again as she soon broke away from the embrace and walked out the door.

Sesshomaru looked at the ground trying to register everything through his head. What went wrong? Everything was perfect but he guessed that there was something missing that made Kagome leave him.

He stuck his hand into his pant's pocket and explored for a tiny box. When he pulled it out, he looked at the contents inside of it. In it held a small diamond ring that was simple but beautiful. He wanted to give it to her tomorrow as tomorrow was their second year anniversary being together and when tomorrow came he wanted to ask her to marry him, but that didn't seem possible anymore.

Sesshomaru closed the box and put it back into his pant's pocket. He walked over to his private bar and sat down for a drink. He poured himself one full class of red wine and gulped it down swiftly.

He thought to himself, "Was it really for the best?" His life seemed perfect when he was with her, but now he lost all hope of that.

As he finished the bottle off, Sesshomaru rested his head on the table and fell into a light slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_Dream_

_"Mommy," whispered a eight year old Kagome as she peeked out of the closet door. Her mother had woken her up unintentionally for reasons that Kagome could not answer and stuffed her in a closet. She had told Kagome to be quiet and that was what she was doing right now, but the yelling and screaming frightened Kagome to no end._

_Kagome could hear her mother pleading with an elderly woman about giving her a second chance, but the elderly lady kept yelling back about revenge, thief, and backstabber._

_Kagome watched in horror at what was taking place before her eyes. As her mother was backing up to the wall, the old lady pulled out a dagger and suddenly stabbed her mother in the heart killing her instantly. Kagome's mother fell to the floor with a thump and all the while her eyes pierced Kagome into her soul as they stared directly at her._

_"Mommy," Kagome yelled as she ran out of the closet and went to investigate her mother's dead corpse. Tears formed as she smoothed out her mothers hair and hugged her mother's arm to her as if it were a lifeline._

_"Now, what is this?" questioned the old lady, "It seems we have a special guest."_

_"What have you done to my mommy," Kagome yelled. She got up and ran to the lady only to start pounding her fist into the old woman's waist. It did no good as the lady threw Kagome back with a swing of her arm. Kagome flew back into the wall and landed on the floor painfully._

_"I'll make you stuffer you insolent girl," the lady said, "From this day on, whomever you love and if they love you back then they will die a horrible painful death. If and only if they confess their love to you and stay with you forever. You shall be lonely for the rest of your life."_

_With that, the old sorceress cast her spell on Kagome. Pink and purple lights surrounded Kagome, as she soon grew tired and fell asleep_.

_End of Dream_

Kagome awoke with the alarm clock blasting through her ears. She jumped up with a startle as she found it to only be the alarm clock.

Every once in a while since that night Kagome had been having that same terrible nightmare. You would think she would be used to it by now, but the more she dreamed of the same exact thing the more it scared her.

She wanted it all to end, but she knew that it would never happen. She was cursed for all eternity. It was one of the reasons why she couldn't stay with Sesshomaru. She loved him to death, but the thought of him suffering scared her. She wasn't going to take a chance even though she knew he was suffering right now because of her.

Kagome looked over to the nightstand and stared at the picture of Sesshomaru and her. In the picture, Kagome was standing behind Sesshomaru with her arms laced around his neck while trying to give him a peck on the cheek. Sesshomaru looked like his usual self as he wasn't exactly smiling, but it was one of the most decent pictures she had of them.

At times, she wished she had never fallen in love with him. When they first met, Sesshomaru and her were only working on a project together since their companies demanded it. They didn't exactly get along at first, but as time flew by they started to date. Kagome disagreed from the beginning , but Sesshomaru just had to pursue her with his charming good looks.

Kagome thought it would be okay since it would be harmless little dates, but those dates turned into so much more as they turned into passionate kisses after those dates. After that, it went up hill when they started to spend the night over at each others houses and sleep comfortingly while laying down next to each other.

The curse hadn't occurred to Kagome when she was spending so much time with Sesshomaru, but their relationship took a direct turn on the day he said "I love you."

It had come out unexpectedly and it scared Kagome yet it made her heart beat a little faster. She was thrilled at the information given to her, but she finally had to face reality as she knew they could never be.

From that day on Kagome stopped answering her phone when he called and when she spotted him she would turn the other way. A week later she had broken up with him and this is where she was at currently.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry if the chapters are short. I'm trying my best to write this story as I'm really into it, but I'm not sure I'm doing a good job at writing it. Also, if anyone even bothered to check out my other stories, I'm a little stuck on them and having writer's block on them so if anyone wants to give me some advice on what to write for "Sweet Revenge" and "Lost Memories" would be great. Thanks for reading my story and **review**!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Kagome sat in her office playing basket ball with the trash can. She crumbled up more paper and attempted more shots into the waste bin, but every time she threw the crumbled paper it would miss. Today was just not her day as she could not concentrate on a single thing. Every time she tried to concentrate, it seemed that her mind would wonder onto a certain someone. Her ex-boyfriend a matter of fact.

Their relationship was over and somehow Kagome could not accept that fact, but in the back of her mind she knew it was for the best. She was protecting him by keeping him away from her and by that she was keeping him away from suffering a horrible death.

At times, Kagome questioned if her life was important because in the end she would either die alone or let the one person who loved her die painfully. _Why do I have to be the one cursed? I never did anything bad to anyone to make them hate me so much. _She knew the question why she was cursed, but ignored it at times for the most part. She refused to accept the fact that her mom did some terrible things in the past and she would keep it that way.

Fiddling with the other little instruments lying around on her desk, Kagome decided that she needed to take a break. She needed to take a week or two off from work and maybe relax a little. Anything to get her mind back on track.

Picking up her suit jacket and her Coach purse, Kagome got ready to leave. The office did not need her today and with all of her work done, Kagome was going to go home and take a nice hot bubble bath.

Kagome pushed the button for the intercom to contact her secretary to tell her that she was leaving and that she was taking the rest of the day off.

"Alright," Kagome heard her secretary say, "But before you leave there is someone here to see you."

Kagome rolled her eyes just when she wanted to go relax someone had to give her a load of work to do.

"Alright," Kagome said, "Send them in."

Kagome took off her suit jacket again and hung it in the closet , while putting her purse away in her drawer. She heard someone knock at her door and told them to come in. Her back was toward him as she was putting away her stuff.

"Please take a seat and I'll be with you in a moment," Kagome said politely.

"That won't be necessary Kagome," a masculine voice said. Kagome knew that voice from anywhere as she stopped dead in her tracks.

Turning around she stared at two molten golden eyes as they pierced through her. _Not now. Why now?_

"Why are you here?" Kagome asked harshly.

"I think you know very well why I'm here," Inuyasha said.

"As a matter of fact I don't know why you're here," Kagome sneered at him, "The last time I talked to you was when we had broken up a few years ago. It was also very clear that you didn't want to hear or talk to me again when I started to go out with Sesshomaru."

"That was the case then, but this is different now."

"And what makes this time any different?"

"Look, I'm not here to talk about me and you. I'm here to talk about you and Sesshomaru."

"What about me and Sesshomaru? We dated and then we broke up. End of story. There is nothing to talk about," Kagome said and got her things ready to leave. She did not need to deal with this. She took two steps toward the door and each time she did Inuyasha stepped in front of her to intervene.

Inuyasha grabbed her arms and pinned her to the wall. This time he would not let her go. He was going to get answers and he didn't care if he had to beat it out of her.

"Why did you break his heart?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know what your talking about," Kagome answered trying to avoid looking Inuyasha in the eyes, "Even if I did, it's none of your business."

"Last time I checked you guys were madly in love with each other so what changed? You broke his heart just like how you did to mine."

"Things change. Sometimes people fall out of love and that's what happened to me and Sesshomaru," Kagome said trying to cover up her lie, "Why does it even matter to you. You hate Sesshomaru so why are you so worried about him?"

"Because you did the same thing to him that you did to me. We were madly in love and one day you just decide to break it off with me. It just doesn't make sense. I want to know the truth," Inuyasha said releasing one of Kagome's arms and held onto the side of her cheek as he made her look at him.

Those eyes, they reminded her of the very same eyes that _he_ had. Kagome laid her head on Inuyasha's shoulder as she decided to tell him the truth.

"Because it was killing me inside to be with you. I didn't want to hurt you."

"What do you mean hurt me? You were hurting me when you were denying me."

"Because if I stayed with you then you…."

Just then the door flew open. All eyes were on the intruder as the room grew silent. Kagome could hear her secretary telling him that she was in a meeting and did not want to be disturbed.

"Mr. Tashio, she's in a meeting I'm sure she will see you after she is done with her client."

At the doorway stood Sesshomaru in all of his not so glory self. He looked like a mess as his hair seemed like he hadn't been combed in weeks and his clothes seemed like they were a week old as Kagome noticed that it was the same outfit he was wearing on the day she had broken up with him.

Inuyasha and Kagome stared at Sesshomaru as they were not expecting this. Just then Kagome did the only thing that came to mind and grabbed Inuyasha's head as she pulled him down for a forced kiss. Though it didn't seemed forced as Inuyasha responded nicely.

As the kiss ended Kagome slipped out of Inuyasha's arms and ran past Sesshomaru. She knew that it was the worst mistake she had ever done but maybe she could at least get Sesshomaru to start hating her so he could just forget about her.

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you like my story so far. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. That's not exactly my best area, but I try. I'll explain the whole situation of Inuyasha's and Kagome's past in upcoming chapters, but for right now I just want to get Inuyasha involved with the story. 

I know I have lots of fans who read my stories but how about this if I get 5-10 reviews then I'll have the next chapter up by next week. It's just that reviews are a modivation for me to write more because then I know people actually like my stories. Even though I shouldn't really care about what other people think, but it's just me.

Thank you for reading my story and I hope you review. I just want to take the time and thank all the reviewers for reviewing.

Thanks to:

_Evilpyroangel_

_Raspberrysorbet_

_Vaneles_

_Inu Bitch97_

_Doughnut_

_Cindygirl_


End file.
